Temple Knights
The Temple Knights are a group of Saradomin's servants, dedicated to defeating any threat to Saradomin. To join, the applicant must be at least a White Knight. Sir Tiffy Cashien is the head of recruitment. If you want to join, you must complete the Recruitment Drive quest. They were founded by Saradomin himself in the middle of the Third Age and were the ones who imprisoned the Sea slugs and their leader, Mother Mallum, in the time of the God Wars. True Cause Whether or not the Temple Knights are as "good" as they make out remains to be seen. Juna the snake, who is met during the Tears of Guthix quest, comments that their intentions may not be what they seem when the player tells her of their exploits involving the Temple Knights. Even Lucien believes that following the Temple Knights will inevitably be bad for you, stating that "...the Black Knights have been more politically motivated of late by their ongoing persecution at the hands of those hypocrites, the White Knights, and their masters, the Temple Knights, whose machinations will only be to your detriment." Also, certain Saradominists may claim to do the right thing (such as H.A.M.), and may even deem it to truly be good, yet such views may not necessarily be upheld by others of "good" (such as Players). Players tend to get them confused with the White Knights, due to their strong ties to each other. Ranks Currently there are two known ranks within the Temple Knight order: Initiate and Proselyte. Initiates are White Knights newly inducted into the Temple Knight order and have access to Initiate armour while proselytes are a rank above initiate and have access to both Initiate and Proselyte armour. It is currently not known if Temple Knights, like White Knights, have Acolyte and Partisan ranks too, although this speculation is likely due to the yellow-plumed White Knights being classified as Proselyte. Also, Sir Gerry the dying knight, outside of God Wars Dungeon, is a temple knight and wears armour that appears to be elite white armour. However, no armour that currently exists is known as that in the game; or even looks like it. Sir Owen's armour also hints at higher levels of Temple Knight Equipment. Notes There are currently nine Temple Knight related quests: *A Void Dance *Black Knights' Fortress *Devious Minds *Quiet Before the Swarm *Recruitment Drive *The Slug Menace *Wanted! *While Guthix Sleeps *The Void Stares Back While it has not been released, Jagex stated in their Behind The Scenes that a new Temple Knight quest is currently in development. At the end of the Slug Menace quest Sir Tiffy Cashien mentions a Temple Knight HQ which is visited in Quiet Before the swarm and that he can only sell armour up to Proselyte which hints at another Temple Knight quest. In Wanted!, a squad of Temple Knight Archers Appear to capture Solus Dellagar, but are defeated, by a single Ice Barrage. There is also a related quest which follows on partially from Slug Menace named Kennith's Concerns. It is not directly related to the Temple Knights but extends the background. The Temple Knights are apparently favoured by Saradomin, when they die, Saradomin catches them while they fall and they end up at White Knights Castle, this explains the Gaze of Saradomin. Being followers of Saradomin, the god of order, during " While Guthix Sleeps" they formed loose alliances with two other organizations to combat the Mahjarat, particularly Lucien. *The Crux Eqal, An underground organization of Druids, who are dedicated to the following of Guthix, the god of balance *The Guardians of Armadyl, they follow Armadyl, god of justice, and peace. The Temple Knights have recently developed stronger ties with the Void Knights to combat the Pests who were smuggled to the mainland of Gielinor, and the person who lead them. There currently are no Temple Knight weapons so far. Notable members *Akrisae Kolluym (a priest of Saradomin, who is ambassador for the Temple Knights) *Col. Jake O'Niall (possessed by Sea Slugs during the course of the Slug Menace quest; order has been given to kill on sight.) *Knight of Saradomin *Lady Table *Miss Cheevers *Miss Hynn Terprett *Ranger (Wanted!) *Saradomin (The Founder of the Order) *Savant *Seven Priestly Warriors *Sir Owen *Sir Gerry (the "Dying Knight") *Sir Kuam Ferentse *Sir Leye *Sir Ren Itchood *Sir Spishyus *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Sir Tinley *Eva ( sea slug quests) See also *Black Knights' Fortress *Recruitment Drive *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Wanted! *Slug Menace *Falador *White Knights *While Guthix Sleeps *Devious Minds Trivia *The Temple Knights seem to operate in a C.I.A.-type fashion, keeping records and dossiers on almost every creature and person in Gielinor within their library. *The Temple Knight seems to be based on the real-world Knights Templar. nl:Temple Knights Category:Characters in Betrayal at Falador Category:Falador Category:Military Forces Category:Organisations Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Saradominists